Mission: Lemus 2 Plant Raid
riding the Furno Bike.]]Mission: Lemus 2 plant raid was a mission undertaken by the Alpha 1 Team(although most of the Alpha 1 that took the mission was the Rookie 1 Team). Briefing Team Assigned Alpha 1 Team *Preston Stormer (leader) Rookie 1 Team *William Furno (leader) *Mark Surge *Natalie Breez Objective Keep XPlode and Rotor from taking some Lemus 2 explosive plant explosives. Background Battle against XPlode and Rotor XPlode and Rotor, two criminals under Von Nebula's employ, were assigned to steal explosives from Merak 9. Though they met resistance from the Alpha 1 Team, both were able to escape. After Rotor toyed with him, William Furno trained in the Training Sphere on the Furno Bike, trying the perfect a new move for the next time they met up. However, he overtrained himself and his Hero Core was drained. Preston Stormer then put him him the Quaza chamber and recharged his core. Summary After Furno was recharged, Stormer took the Rookie 1 on a training mission, only to end up on a real mission on Lemus 2. Just in case, they launched a Hero Pod which drew their attention, leaving Rotor to fire his Biohazard Gas Shooter at it, while the Hero Craft got down safely. However, Stormer was hit by the Gas Shooter and XPlode's Meteor Blaster. Natalie Breez healed him while Furno defeated Rotor and Mark Surge stopped XPlode from taking the expsives with his Lightning Shooters and Shields. Rotor was caught in Furno's Hero Cuffs, while XPlode escaped. Aftermath Battle against Corroder Corroder, another henchbot of Von Nebula, attacked the construction site of Penitentiary 1331, forcing several members of Alpha 1 to intervene. Though Corroder gained the upper hand over Mark Surge, Jimi Stringer, and Dunkan Bulk, Natalie Breez and William Furno arrived, and successfully drove Corroder off. Von Nebula swiftly instructed Meltdown to carry out the next stage of his plan. Stormer's Infection Meltdown infected Stormer's old friend, Police Chief Drax, with nanobots that caused him to go rogue. Stormer, along with the Alpha 1 rookies, went to visit Drax, who attacked them with his Floater Enforcer Drones. They subdued Drax, but Meltdown arrived, and infected Stormer as well. Upon returning to Hero Factory, Stormer went on a rampage, forcing Furno to fight him while the other members of Alpha 1 searched for a cure. Stormer was stopped, and a cure was made for him. 2nd Battle of New Stellac The Alpha 1 later journeyed to New Stellac City, where Stormer's old team had taken on a huge Drone and Von Ness had left him and the team leader, Thresher. They took on Thunder, Corroder, XPlode and Meltdown, with the Rookie 1. Stormer and Furno eventually destroyed the Black Hole, defeat Von Nebula, and imprison him in the Black Hole Orb Staff while the rest of the Alpha 1 and Rookie 1 imprisoned the other 4. Gallery File:Explosives Plant.png|The Lemus 2 explosives plant. File:Lemus_2.png|Furno's Hero Pod. File:XPlode_Speeder_Bike.png|XPlode on his Sppeder Bike. File:HF_Ep_1-10Rotor.png|Rotor aiming his Biohazard Gas Shooter. File:Lethal_Gas-Spewing_Device.png|Rotor's Biohazard Gas Shooter. Appearances *''Trials of Furno'' *''Trials of Furno'' Category:Missions